The Secret of Both
by AuthorinmyFuture
Summary: Dramione Love Story! First Fanfic. Draco has a secret. He loves Hermione. Hermione has a secret. She loves Draco. WOAH! What's gonna happen? The usual XD plain love story. But I hope it will have some spice to it. Maybe? Let me know! Dramione DM/HG M for later chapters.
1. Quick Outline

Hey Guys! I want you to know that this is my first published story on here, so it might not be that good. I will update frequently. I love to write but I need a beta! So if you are interested, please let me know! Just PM at any time. On Saturdays and Sundays, you will get the most writing from me, because I have more time on the computer. Stupid school, making me not able to write as much :( This chapter is only the set up of the story. Please let me know if you see any mistakes. Love you! Now on to the story...

Draco had a secret. He loved the book worm of Gryffindor. But he never could tell her.

During 4th year, he noticed her more and more. He felt pain knowing Hermione was being touched by Victor Krum. He was jealous. And that was when he knew that he was infatuated and everything she did, he loved her that much more. He spent most of his afternoons, when he didn't have quidditch practice or when his friends happened to pull him away for whatever shit they wanted to do, in the library, in a hidden bookcase area he loved to be at when she was in there reading. The books would always capture her and he loved that part of her. The intensity of her study awed Draco. The good of the intensity other than the horrible, cruel intensity of torture that his father had.

Now that it was after 7th year, Truces were made but some still didn't trust most of the Slytherians. Hermione liked me, now that, after the pressure of Voldemort was off my shoulders, and my dad wasn't there anymore, I showed my true colors to her. A tiny bit to everyone else, but mostly to her. She found out that she liked hanging out with me, mostly because I made her laugh quite a bit.

Hermione had a secret too. She liked Draco Malfoy. The Slytherian.

Most people still didn't trust Slytherians, but…. well, Draco was different. It all started in 4th year, she noticed him more and more. At the Yule Ball, she wanted to ask him, but was afraid of rejection from everyone, not just him. It was a pain for her. So, she went with Victor Krum, the tough puppy dog who was following her, and watching her in the library, (but she didn't know Malfoy was too.) She had disliked some of the things he did, like becoming a Deatheater, but she knew deep down, that it was mostly pressure from his dad. Now, with war gone, and the very last school year being repeated for everyone, Hermione was excited.

She got to be friends with him, and loved the punny jokes he would always crack in the middle of nowhere. He still wasn't the best friend of Harry or Ron, but she knew they were still skeptical of him. Luckily, they were alright with Hermione hanging out with him, but they did warn her that if he did anything to hurt her, they would dive in and open a can of kick- ass on him. She would have laughed at this as well, but they said this in a straight face, making her want to laugh, and she knew they were serious. If only, Draco knew she liked him more than a friend.

That's it for today! Let it be known, that this will be a love story, not just a sex story. That will be for another day ;)

Thank you for reading and I love to read reviews! Flames will be used to roast wieners! ( hot dog ones, but I like the way you think ;) )

And if you do write a bad review, make sure that it constructive, don't just write " It sucked." Tell me why like " I sucked because, they wasn't sexy time in this chapter." Just let me know.

Bye!

Kisses and Hugs! XOXOXOXO,

AuthorinMyFuture.


	2. Best Friend Picnic

I knew at some point she might be a good choice. I mean, she liked me, I made her laugh, and she seemed happier around me. I must say that she and I are about to have a little picnic for lunch outside today. It was the perfect day for it, as there was a little wind or super amount of clouds. Not particularly hot but it was enough to be able to wear shorts.

It was Saturday and we wore whatever we wanted. I wore my khaki green shorts and black shirt with white bold font saying "Lean, Mean, Green Machine!" knowing that Hermione would love the ridiculousness of it all.

I was waiting by the Great Hall, leaning against the wall, picnic basket in hand. Hermione was supposed to bring the blanket and she did, I saw her as she descended the staircase in flip-flops. He put the picnic basket down by the door, and went to meet her at the end of the stairs. She was running, which would have been fine, except the flip-flops were loose on her and she was slipping but she was able to land, luckily, in my arms, without a problem.'

It was almost as if she had planned it.

She giggled "Thanks, Draco. I would have had a nose-bleed if you didn't catch me. Stupid shoes!" She exclaimed while slipping them off and putting them in a fold in the blanket.

I smile and she tries to get out of my arms, but I hold on tight. "Hey! I need to get down!" she says jokingly. I reply with another smile "You're not going anywhere."

I grab the basket and she holds onto it as I walk out of the castle and goes to our favorite spot, the tree by the lake, with a nice shade. Hermione helps me put down the blanket and started arranging the food. I had a nice array of veggie sticks, chips and of course, a meat sub. Ham and cheese melted with huge hot dog buns.

She rolls her eyes but then spot the chocolate-covered strawberries. "I made them fresh this morning, Just for you." I laugh and she takes a broken chocolate piece and puts in on my nose.  
"Hermione! Stop it!" I say, but I can't stop laughing. This girl is the craziest but the most fun too.

**Next Chapter I will do HPOV**

**Sorry, I know it's been a while. Been grounded! Soon my lovelies. Soon.**


End file.
